As an enterprise employs more and more cloud-based networks, such as remotely hosted services managed by a third party, it becomes difficult to manage the resources (e.g., virtual machines and storage capacity) provided by the cloud-based networks. The enterprise might have tools with which to discover and manage devices and services on its own network. These tools, however, are insufficient for discovering and managing cloud-based networks, devices, and services. As a consequence, the enterprise is unable to account for and use all of its computing assets in a unified fashion.